Dehydration or lack of adequate fluids can significantly impact the ability of a human to function, especially during athletic activities. While many devices are available to provide fluids to persons engaged in athletic activities, there are still many deficiencies of the available devices to adequately provide fluids without compromising athletic performance. Therefore, there still remains a need for improved hydration devices that are suitable for use while actively engaging in athletic activities without substantially compromising athletic performance.